Dark Hunter
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets beaten and hurt by Akane and Ryouga.Just an idea i wanted to try out. A new type of croissover which is rarely used. Just read and find out
1. Impregnation and a new breed

**Dark Hunter**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything form Ranma ½. Miss Rumiko Takahashi does and I don't own anything from Aliens too. That belongs to Fox I think. As for the alien information I get it from a game I play called Alien Vs Predator 2. It's a really addictive game. The single player campaign isn't that good but the multiplayer is great. I also saw Alien Vs Predator the movie and found out that I really like the aliens. Predator is a little bit too good with technology. Give me an alien and he's mincemeat.

Now lets get on with this story.

* * *

_Impregnation and a new breed_

* * *

Ranma Saotome wasn't happy. No that could be said for most of his life and he was still eighteen. Just because he existed it seemed like he had a weird attraction for chaos and living in chaos central AKA Nerima made thing only worse for him. From daily beating to being attacked in every street he went into to being forced to fight against a Phoenix god. Ranma had enough of it all. When he wasn't attacked by a jealous rival then he was attacked for just talking to a girl by his fiancées. The girl usually got out of the way as soon as the women started punishing their fiancé. Ranma was sick always being forced into thing by means of using his honour against him. His friend Ukyou had become a fiancé due to his stupid father. Then he had called her cute once and ten she had decided that she had become his cute fiancé. The tomboy had thought something of it and had called him a pervert and had given him a trip over Nerima just in gratitude. And the old panda just sat playing shogi with his old friend Soun while doing nothing to resolve the honour issues he made. Ranma was sick of always being blamed and beaten for every mistake his old father did. He even was held accountable for the failed wedding by his own mother. She would just see the sweet girl Akane and not see what a violent woman she was. Even her own sister had said that she was a violent maniac. If e says that it is not easily forgotten and Ranma recounted the times that Akane actually had been nice to him were actually bested by all the times that she hadn't trusted him or had beaten him for a silly reason.

Then there was a sound coming from an alley to the right where Ranma was walking:

"Can you show me the way to the Tendo Dojo? RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"

The lost boy appeared brandishing his umbrella and swung it at Ranma who ducked underneath it and gave a kick against Ryouga's hand which released the umbrella sending it into the ground tearing it up. Ranma sent a moko takabisha at Ryouga who countered it with his own shi shi hodokan. As both Ki blasts hit each other they made the ground crack around the impact centre. Ranma retaliated by kicking Ryouga directly in the head and followed that up with a Tenshin Kacchu Amaguriken with made Ryouga cough up some blood. Then something totally unexpected happened:

"RANMA STAY AWAY FROM POOR RYOUGA YOU BAKA!!"

With that he was malleted into the ground by a mallet which was wielded by his fiancé Akane Tendo who was followed by a smirking Nabiki Tendo who was smirking at Ranma as he figured that it would involve him going to pay an outrageous sum of money for some information. This was confirmed as she spoke before her mallet-happy sister:

"Saotome you owe me big time for all the damage you have caused me and my family. You either pay up or I am going to tell your fiancé what you did with Ukyou and Shampoo a few days ago."

At that the unstable person who was called Akane totally blew up and released her anger at Ranma with a mighty yell of:

"RANMA NO BAKAAAAAA!!!!!"

* * *

And Ranma was once again malleted over Nerima and went even further then he could have imagined. Akane sure held some strength in her as he found himself flying towards and ancient structure which was hidden among a lot of trees. He crashed through the roof of the structure and found himself crashing through several floors before coming to land on a platform where a creature lay without a head. It obviously wasn't human and it looked like and insect or something. It had claws which could easily rip through steel by the looks of it. There was a long tail lying around the creature. Ranma didn't take too much interest in it and continued to walk through the structure. He saw some ancient markings on it and he walked inside a room which was hung with an organic looking material. Some strange egg like things sat on the floor which was also covered with the secretion. Ranma walked through the room and didn't notice that one egg still hadn't hatched.

The egg began to unfold its shell and slowly the spider like facehugger came out of it and let out a small screech. Ranma turned to see what kind of creature made that screech. At that moment the facehugger leaped at Ranma with and incredible speed.

Ranma turned to see what made that noise and just saw in time as a huge spidery thing leapt at him with incredible speeds. The thoughts in his head were all messed up and his anger about the betrayal he suffered under Akane. He saw the spidery creature come closer and closer to his face and thought:

"Why the hell should I care. Nobody gives a damn about me anyway. I would do best to die of a creature which has done me no wrong but still wants something of me."

Then the facehugger latched onto Ranma's face and a long thick tube was immediately stuck into Ranma's throat and a thick egg was pumped through it into Ranma's stomach. Ranma lost his consciousness soon after and when he awoke the creature was lying beside him dead. Ranma felt odd and checked his Ki to see if something was wrong with him. Inside of him he found a second Ki which lay in his stomach. It was both deadly as well as powerful. It felt alien to his body as it seemed to grow within him. Ranma hurried out of the structure back to Nerima. He walked again through the streets with an air of depression around him. Once again he was attacked by Ryouga who hit him with his umbrella over and over again just to see his nemesis not budge an inch. At this Ryouga seemed to grow even more enraged and beat more fiercely on the unresisting Ranma until Ranma moved no more. Then Ryouga walked away with the intention of telling Akane that he had killed Ranma and that they would live happily forever. Then Mousse came past ande tried to hurt Ranma severely only to stop when Ranma bled a lot. Then the myopic Amazon walked away to his shampoo to comfort her as Ranma would die.

* * *

Suddenly a small figure was walking to Ranma while sucking on a lollipop and whistling a merry little tune. She nearly fell over the mangled form of the boy and she was shocked as she saw the boy laying there bleeding slowly to death. Ranma spoke with a gurgle in his voice oblivious to the small girl who was paying rapt attention to him and due to some poor person who walked past grew into a woman of around twenty-five years old:

"Why do I always bear the brunt of every assault in this goddamned district? Why do I always be called those names and am immediately marked as a pervert every time I show my curse. They just see me as a perverted boy and all of that shit. I'm so sick of all of it. Ughhh." 

With that his body spasmed and his midsection bucked upwards as if something wanted to come out of it. It continued for some time until it stopped.

* * *

The alien Queen inside Ranma was ready to burst out of the host's body but found some obstruction in the way. It appeared like a wall to force it to remain inside the host's body. The alien bit itself as to release the acid within its veins to burn a hole out of the victim but was surprised as the acid was absorbed by the stomach. The alien Queen realised that she would also be vaporised by the stomach acid as it flowed into the wound the queen made in its own body melt into the blood stream and made its DNA combine with the hosts as to create the perfect offspring which could change the host into the one who would sire its offspring.

* * *

Ranma spasmed in pain as the creature inside him fought its way out of his body. He felt some acid substance being released in his stomach and felt his stomach deal with it by sending acid at it to dissolve the acid which was eating away his stomach. Ranma felt the thing inside of him squirm and suddenly it felt like acid was being poured into his veins and slowly starting to spread through his body. Ranma 's body quivered as the Alien DNA was being integrated into Ranma's body.

* * *

It encountered the Jusenkyo curse which it ignored but altered in a subtle way making Ranma being able to shift into female form at will. It changed Ranma's body in ways which no ordinary human would have been able to survive.

* * *

Ranma let out a scream which chilled the woman who was now identified to be Miss Hinako. She looked at Ranma as his shirt on his back was ripped and spikes started to come out of Ranma's back. Thyen with a ripping sound Ranma's pants fell off and a tail came into view with a stinger on the back of it. Ranma's body was now slowly changing before Hinako's eyes and his face was beginning to deform into a more hides thing with no eyes and a flat forehead.

Ranma felt as if he were stretched and stretched until he would burst. HE felt himself growing longer and longer and suddenly couldn't see anymore. After a few seconds he found that he could see things much clearer now and stood to his feet.

* * *

Hinako shuddered as the creature Ranma had become stood up to its full height. It was easily four metres tall and was looking like a bug which had mutated several times and had gained razor-sharp claws and diamond sharp teeth. It towered over her.

* * *

Ranma looked at the woman who was staring at him with fear in her eyes. He tried to speak but when he did a mouth came out of his own and opened and closed. It seemed like he couldn't talk and he just wanted to be human. Then he felt himself slowly beginning to take on human shape. His mind was now flooded with new ideas and plans and actually he knew now what kind of forms he could access: a Drone which was the excellent blend of speed, a runner which was the epitome of speed, the predalien which was the epitome of strength, a Praetorian which had some good armor and power, a Queen which was heavily armoured and potentially lethal and was the form he had been in earlier. His last and most powerful form was currently unnamed but he called it a king: it was heavily armoured with as much strength as a Predalien and as quick as a runner. Its only problem was its size. It was about four metres long and would only be effective to quickly kill a lot of people in an open space. In an enclosed area he might be killing a little slower. To his delight Ranma found that he could change the height of the alien forms which he possessed.

* * *

Hinako was staring at the strange creature that had been once her student and had transformed into her student once again. She saw him smile a little and shift into the strange creature again but this time it was having more spikes and the tail was a little longer and the mouth seemed to be filled with razor-sharp teeth and the second mouth also seemed to be larger.

* * *

Ranma gave a shriek of happiness as he shifted into his King form. He had named it the King form as it was as armoured as the Queen form he had. He also found out that he could impregnate anyone with this form by just pressing his inner mouth to their throat and an egg was sent into their stomachs. Now he was going to get revenge for all they did to him. he would start with the first traitor: Genma Saotome

* * *

I finished this. Its just a short piece of work and I hope you like it. Just send a review.

I will update my Ranma Harry Potter Crossover next and then I will begin on my Harry Potter Story called Dark Lord. My main projects are: The Prophecy of Darkness and Dark Lord. If you like this crossover I shall see if I can pump out another chapter of this story. If I get over fifteen reviews I will consider adding another chapter to this story. If there is enough demand I shall write another Chapter to this story. So please review it.


	2. Killings

**Dark Hunter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Aliens. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Fox. I only use them to give this story shape. I hope you all like it because I am gonna update this. So I hope you will all enjoy. I have decided to make Hinako a Queen as to mate with Ranma and produce offspring g that would hatch into drones and Runners. I don't know if I will use Predators in this story since they aren't my favourite character in the game. I have also watched Alien Vs Predator the movie which I downloaded from the internet. It was great I just loved how the aliens tail pierced through that Predator. And to see the secretion of the aliens on that guy who tried to shoot the alien facehuggers who were coming out of their eggs.

I am planning to make this a short chapter and it will only feature Hinako being transformed into an alien. Really cute she might become. She might even be permanently and older woman.

* * *

Killings

* * *

As Ranma looked at Hinako who was still looking at him with fright Ranma got an idea: He would make Hinako a Queen so he could make more servants. He didn't know where that thought came from but he suspected that the strange creature which he had found in the ancient structure had to do something with those thoughts about mating. If he wanted to mate with someone he just had to shift into human form and use his dick to impregnate the female who would give birth within nine months. When he was in his king form he just had to place an egg into the females mouth by kissing her fiercely and letting the egg tube slide into her mouth. Then the egg would slide out and make a Queen out of her. She could produce more eggs who would spawn facehuggers to get soldiers for the hive

* * *

Hinako was getting freaked out of her mind as Ranma advanced upon her in his alien form the claws ticking on the pavement and the tail restlessly swinging around Ranma's back. Ranma looked directly at her with his head as if he could sense where she was. In a certain sense he was seeing her but the blinding blue aura around her made it hard to see. Hinako was becoming even more scared and nearly hysteric as Ranma stood right before her and stood to his full height of his shrunken form which still towered over her.

* * *

Ranma felt something akin to horror coming from Hinako and as he recognised his teacher he also noted how she could become a perfect mate for him. He advanced to her only to feel her getting more afraid by every inch he inched forward. Ranma had enough of the woman getting scared and pounced upon her making sure that she was only stunned buy the impact of his body.

* * *

Hinako thought she was going to die when Ranma leapt at her. Her thoughts went flashing through her head and she had already come to the conclusion that she was going to die by her own students hand. She gulped as the body hit her and she felt dazed and confused as her air was knocked out of her lungs. She felt Ranma bringing her down to the ground and getting on her. Then she felt his teeth against her face and stared at Ranma's head then her lips were parted and a tube was inserted into her mouth. A thick thing was inserted into her mouth and through her stomach being followed by a thick secretion which made it slide easier through her throat. It stopped in her stomach and she felt her body changing.

* * *

In the meanwhile after impregnating his teacher Ranma got up and carried her out of Nerima towards a place where he knew there were some caverns. Ranma left her there to fully mature into a queen a process which could take a few days according to the person's strength.

Ranma crawled over walls and homes carefully waiting until it was dark and when Darkness had finally fallen he was near the Tendo Dojo. He bounded over the property and finally came to rest at the roof of the Tendo Dojo.

He surveyed the area and came to the conclusion that both Genma and Soun were in the house the rest of the girls being away for something. He could pick up a faint trace of animal scent and when he looked around him he saw a small black piglet struggling on the roof. He got to the little black piglet and grinned:

"Ryouugggaaaaa"

That came out of his tongue less mouth and his teeth blinked in the light that was coming from a lamp. The piglet had become totally white as he heard its name being spoken and the black on its pelt turned white in fear as it saw the sharp teeth mere meters away from him. then the small piglet that was Ryouga looked up to see that an alien face was looking at him an d had no eyes. A small inner mouth came out of the aliens mouth and stopped before the creature. Ryouga didn't waste any time and got the hell away from the roof and seconds later he was walking a street a few blocks away from the Tendo Dojo where he was picked up by Akane who held him to her chest which made Ryouga's nose bleed.

* * *

Ranma slowly crawled over the roof before making sure that Soun and Genma were directly under him then with a quick movement he slammed his tail through the roof and clawed through the roof and landing on the Shogi board and let out a shriek. Genma was stunned with fear at seeing a creature literally tear through a roof and Soun was just a little drunk so he tried to attack the creature. When his fist hit the creature it punctured the skin letting a thin spray of acid shoot out of it and hit Soun in the face. The man screamed as his face was eaten away by acid.

* * *

Ranma fell through the roof and came face to face with Genma who just looked to be stunned to look at such a terrible creature. Ranma noticed that both were drunk and that Soun got bold when he was drunk. Souns fist impacted with Ranma's skin and a spray of acid was sent out from where Ranma was hit, hitting Soun in the face who screamed as the acid bit iunto his face and dissolved the skin leaving only a grinning skull and making some holes in it. The man was killed instantly as the acid poured into his brains burning a hole through them.

* * *

Ranma had given in fully to his Alien instincts and they all told him that the fat man was worthy of being killed in the most gruesome way possible. As Ranam advanced on his soon to be dead father no remorse about what he was going to do welled up into him. Ranma wpounced with his full weight at Genma and heard and felt bones crack under the pressure. Then he clawed at the fat man's belly ripping it open and guts spilled out from it making a gruesome image as they looked like spaghetti threads hanging out of the man.

Then Ranma used his tail and struck Genma with the spike near his neck and pumped venom into the man which would paralyze him for a few moments and Ranma retracted his tail and weight a swift motion let it go through the fat intestine less man and hung him on it. Then Ranma crawled onto a wall and let out a terrifying hiss at Genma who was still dazed from being drunk so much but the pain and shock already was shown on his face which was twisted in horror.

Ranma lifted his father and hissed into his face making the man look more pale then before. Then Ranma's inner tongue shot out and pierced through Genma's head leaving a shower of gore to spurt out of the hole.

Ranma tasted something good in his mouth and found out he rather liked the taste of brains. Ranma then went out of the hole he made in the roof to go back to Hinako and see if she were ready to become his Queen.

* * *

Another chapter done. It is a little bit shorter then it was before but I still hope you all enjoy. I just want to please the public. I will go work on my Harry Potter Story no. Please review this and tell me if you like it.


	3. Hunting

**Dark Hunter**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Aliens. I don't own anything of Ranma. The last thing I don't own is the trademarks. But I do own this story. The characters of Ranma ½ are property of Rumiko Takahashi. And Aliens are the property of someone. This is a purely fictional story and when reproduced I must be given credit for thinking it up. Having Ranma transform into one of the delightful aliens is a superb idea according to myself. I love the reviews that have come in.

**

* * *

Hunting

* * *

**

Ranma crawled over the roofs of Nerima taking leaps as his body followed him. He felt himself become free as he came closer to the edge of the city. His acidic blood began top boil as he felt the anger at Akane and Ryouga. And when he heard something rustling in the bushes he immediately turned to it and jumped at it. The moment he had come trough the bushes he saw the thing that had made the sounds. It was a boy who had set up camp there and apparently had been searching for firewood. Ranma's alien face twisted into a hungry grin and he pounced upon his prey and immediately slashed it in half with a massive swipe of his claws.

A final scream was heard through the night and Ranma fed upon the remains of the boy. Then a shot rang through the air and Ranma felt something impact in his scaly hide. He looked at the direction from where he had been hit and saw a man in the process of firing another round of a shotgun at him. Ranma hissed and pounced and went straight through the ribcage with his tail and lifted the poor man into the air. Then a swift flick of his inner mouth and the man was without his brains as the teeth and mouth had been forcefully pushed through the head. Blood was coming from the wound and Ranma surveyed the scene. This would no doubt lead to people wondering what had killed the two campers and Ranma decided to get away as soon as possible because he didn't want to be killed. He devoured the bodies of the campers and then made his exit by darting through the trees. He came back at the pyramid and saw that several eggs were already hatching. It was lucky that he had managed to find some leftover eggs that still were alive and soon they would hatch into facehuggers which would increase the number of drones that were present here. He would rule them until he died. He looked at the Alien that was once his teacher and found out that she had adapted to her life as an alien.

Ranma felt a small thing come close o his consciousness and knew that if he were to take any action again he would have to kill someone that could spread the news of a new predator very fast. The only person Ranma knew who could do that was Nabiki and she surely would have seen the bodies.

Ranma left the Pyramid and once again came close to Nerima. He crawled up on a house before shifting fully into his King form and then he jumped over the roofs and cracked the tiles where he landed. It was hard to find some good roof but Ranma knew that he wasn't so light anymore. He felt more bloodlust coming into his spirit as time progressed and knew that if he didn't sate it that there would be no more conscious thinking but just mindless killing at his hands. Finally he smelled the scent that Nabiki left behind and jumped off the roof behind her. His inner jaw came loose from his mouth and drool came out of his mouth.

* * *

Nabiki was just walking through a dark and creepy alley as she hard something hit the floor behind her. Thinking it was just some martial artist travelling to her home she walked on but as she heard a hiss behind her she turned around and started at the thing that her sister's fiancé had become. A scream pierced the air as she stared at the gigantic alien staring at her and she watched as drool escaped from its mouth.

Ranma enjoyed the scream as it betrayed the fear she felt. He looked at her and found out that she seemed to be frightened enough to loose control of her bladder. The scent of urine made its way t his nostrils and he came closer. Nabiki ran away screaming. Ranma grinned and went after her in hot pursuit. He jumped on the roof and then followed her as she made her way to Ucchan's. Ranma grinned as he watched Nabiki pound on the door and then decided to go in for the kill the moment the lights went on.

Nabiki was running in sheer panic as she saw the creature come closer t her and she ran out of the alley with the creature following her. She heard it jump onto a roof and probably follow her from there since the tiles fell off near her and kept on falling behind her. She saw Ucchan's being positioned in this street and hoped that Ukyo might be able to help. She ran up to it and was satisfied to hear no more tiles falling. She pounded n the door and as the lights inside went on she kept hoping that the creature wouldn't come back for her. The door opened and Nabiki looked at the chef and said:

"Ukyo you have to help me. There is a creature pursuing me. I think I lost it but I can't be sure."

Ranma grinned as he watched his ex-fiancé was about to say something and then he pounced at Nabiki from the rooftop he was situated on and literally became a blur and then slammed into the mercenary bitch and broke all her bones in the impact.

Ukyo looked as the girl she had come to view as a sister of the competition was smashed into the wall by a creature which seemed to be made up from a serpentine scales and apparently spooked Nabiki. She watched as it turned around and without any fear in her eyes he swung the weapon of choice AKA her spatula at the creature. She watched as it impacted and then saw that the creature had grabbed it with its clawed hands.

* * *

Ranma grinned as he saw the spatula come at him. He grabbed it and yanked it out of the girls grasp and threw it away. Then he knocked Ukyo out with a swift hit of his tail. Then he set to work on Nabiki making sure he had gathered some kitchen accessories on the way. With a precision born from years of martial training he began to slice away the skin clumsily because he wasn't used to his clawed hands. Nabiki screamed in agony as she was slowly being skinned and the moment her skin was off Ranma just put his inner mouth through her head and the cries quieted down. Ranma felt that the girl he had knocked over the head earlier began to regain consciousness. He grinned and dropped the dead carcass of Nabiki on the floor and then ripped into her chest with his claws and watched as she got a horrified look on her face as she slowly bled to death due to numerous injuries in the chest area. Ranma felt the bloodlust be sated for the night and decided that he had better mutilate the bodies a little as to horrify the NWC some more. After doing that and getting coated in the blood of his victims he just ran over the rooftops again back to the temple.

* * *

another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Reviews:

**Wiseman: **Thanks for the review. And thanks for the faith in me.

**Thanos Farek Seid: **temporarily on hold.

**Darkturkey: **Ranma's king form looks like a Queen but can vary in size due to the will of Ranma. His drone form looks the same like any other drone but he has the same crown as the King form on his head instead of the normal form.

**Silverscale: **Thanks for calling me a master.

**Dogbertcarroll: **Thanks.

**Kman: **this is more.

**Jason: **I don't know what to do with Kasumi yet. I might let her survive.

Well here it is.

**Devil bringer: **thanks.

**Lord anime: **this is more.

**Bob the Mercenary: **Nabiki's execution bloody enough?

**Grendel: **I hope it goes far.

**Dark Topaz: **Well I updated finally.

**Silverscale: **blushes fiercely then resumes ice-cold mask thanks for the complement. I like it that you think me to be a m aster of dark fiction. Thanks.

**James m mullen: **I'm honoured. Here is the next chapter.

**Ranma Hibiki: **Nabs is dead. Kasumi will get involved too.

**Thanos Farek Seid: **Okay.

**Gopu: **Thanks

**Fallcourt: **Well thanks. I know my grammar sucks.

**Lord Raa: **Sorry no longer chapters. I am really busy with school lately.

**Jason: **Nabiki.

**Hiryo: **I don't know if this I'll make the ten chapter thingie but I can assure you that some people won't go down without a fight.

**Volo: **Thanks

**Dark Topaz: **It might have taken a long time but I have updated.

**Agarwaen: **Thanks it doesn't happen often that I manage to surprise people. Thanks for the review.

**KaOn KaI: **Thanks.

**ClareJ: **are you female? Thanks for reviewing.

**Lord of the Pit: **Okay. I wrote this to amuse you. You gave me inspiration. Read it and enjoy it.


End file.
